The present invention relates to a photosensitive material processor, and more particularly to a system for controlling the temperature of processing solutions used therein.
In an automatic processor that is one of photosensitive material processors, a belt form of photosensitive material such as photographic negative film or paper is delivered on delivery rollers, while it is successively immersed and processed in developing, fixing and washing tanks. The thus processed photosensitive material is dried by a drier, and then ejected out of the processor.
In such a photosensitive material processor with a plurality of built-in processing tanks, it is required to keep developing, fixing and washing solutions at a constant temperature, and provided to this end are a plurality of heaters in operative association with the individual processing tanks. One or more heaters are provided for each processing tank.
An additional heater is needed for a drier for drying the processed photosensitive material.
In the case of a conventional photosensitive material processor including a plurality of heaters, there is a possibility that all the heaters including one for the drier may be simultaneously put on, and so there is needed a large electric capacity which has to be supplied by means of large power source equipment.